fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kaimana
Kaimana - Urodzona jako Kalea, młoda kobieta pochodząca z planety Honolulis. Od pewnego okresu pełni funkcję przywódcy duchowego na swojej rodzimej planecie, ta funkcja zmusiła ja do rezygnacji z wielu rzeczy i tak właściwie została jej narzucona. Z natury jest spokojną, cierpliwą osobą której bezproblemowo można zwierzyć się ze swoich problemów. Na co dzień Kaimana zdaje się również być nieco wycofana i zatopiona we własnym świecie, nie przyzna się do tego lecz ten spokój wymalowany na twarzy to swego rodzaju maska pod którą ukrywa żal do świata o to, czego musiała się wyrzec by pełnić powierzoną jej przez ocean funkcję. Wiele osób z pewnością zazdrości dziewczynie rozpoznawalności i potęgi, lecz nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego z jaka odpowiedzialnością oraz poświęceniem są one związane. Osobowość Rozmawiając z Kaleą można odnieść specyficzne wrażenie że tak naprawdę przeprowadza się konwersację z dwiema, różnie rozwiniętymi emocjonalnie osobami. Czasem wypowiada się niczym przestraszona, wchodząca w świat dorosłych nastolatka używając prostych sformułowań a zaraz po tym przemawia przez nią dojrzałość godna doświadczonego życiowo człowieka. Sama dziewczyna zdaje się tego zupełnie nie zauważać. Nie da się ukryć że nie do końca panuje nad sobą i rola którą została obarczona czasem po prostu ją przerasta. Wiele osób z pewnością mogłyby pozazdrościć jej siły magicznej czy pozycji społecznej lecz nikt prócz samej Kalei nie wie, z iloma wyrzeczeniami i łzami wiąże się sprawowanie takiej funkcji. Jak zostało wspomniane - Kalea została praktycznie z dnia na dzień zabrana z rodzinnego domu, otoczona obcymi sobie osobami i uczona rzeczy z którymi dotychczas nigdy nie miała styczności i czy jej się to podobało czy nie, musiało tak być ponieważ "zawsze tak jest". Z czasem dziewczyna poczuła się dobrze się w nowym otoczeniu, lecz w większości przypadków nie popierała zdania swoich "nauczycieli" ale nie miała i do dziś nie ma w sobie na tyle odwagi by powiedzieć komuś w twarz że nie zgadza się z jego sposobem działania. Kalea nauczyła się więc bezpiecznie zmieniać tematy, by nikogo nie urazić. Niestety, wiele osób widzi jedynie plusy jej "pracy" i nie chce spojrzeć na ta drugą, ciemniejszą stronę bo wbrew pozorom pełniona rola sprowadza na nią w dużej mierze cierpienie. Kosztuje ją także wiele wyrzeczeń chociażby brak możliwości założenia rodziny czy posiadania kogoś bliższego. Nikt nie pytał Kalei o zdanie rola przywódcy została jej wręcz narzucona "z góry". Kalea słyszy niemal nieustannie że powinna być szczęśliwa a tymczasem prawda jest taka że odkąd pełni swoja nową rolę tylko posmutniała. Nie widuje nawet rodziców. Pytanie które nieustannie sobie zadaje brzmi "Dlaczego ja?" szuka odpowiedzi ponieważ ma dość niską samoocenę ale głównie z czystej ciekawości. Kalea kiedy miewa gorsze dni nie dzieli się tym z nikim i płacze po kryjomu. Wie że aby podtrzymać lud na duchu musi być postrzegana jako silna i dojrzała a płacz oznaką dojrzałości raczej nie jest. Niespodziewane zmiany związane z nowymi obowiązkami przekreśliły jej plany na przyszłość lecz stara się o tym wszystkim po prostu zapomnieć. Boi się że gdyby powiedziała na głos to co naprawdę myśli mogłaby zostać zwyczajnie zlinczowana, mało kto umie dostrzec w niej zagubioną i potrzebującą pokierowania dziewczynę bo tak właściwie nikt nie chciał poznać jej bliżej z innej strony niż bycie uosobieniem oceanu. Bycie w centrum zainteresowania również nie jest dla niej wygodne. Kalea będąc przed tłumem musi uważać na to co mówi i robi a jako awatar Honolulis reprezentuje planetę poza nią, również w takich sytuacjach musi bardzo uważać by nie przynieść wstydu rodakom. Jest jednakże jeden plus z którego dziewczyna autentycznie się cieszy a czego nie doświadczą inni. Dzięki "podglądowi" we wspomnienia osób żyjących nawet kilka wieków przed nią Kalea może obserwować jak zmieniało się Honolulis na przestrzeni lat. Wygląd Kalea to niska, młoda kobieta o wątłej sylwetce i urodzie typowej dla Honolulanów. Ma pełne rysy twarzy, spory nos i wargi a jej karnacja jest brązowa. Tęczówki kobiety mają brązową barwę, brwi także są brązowe podobnie jak jej włosy. Po przyjęciu imienia Kaimana jej wygląd nie uległ większym zmianom, jedynie jej ramiona, nogi oraz dłonie i część twarzy pokrywają Honolulańskie symbole namalowane przez nową 'rodzinę" zaś głowę kobiety zdobi ogromny wianek stworzony z wiecznie świeżych kwiatów. Na barkach nosi stelaż który podobnie jak malunki na ciele przedstawia święte, Honolulańskie symbole - "kamienie oceanu", które symbolizują to samo co ocean czyli opiekę, troskę a także cierpliwość oraz palmowe łodygi symbolizujące stabilność i siłę woli. Relacje 'Rodzice' Rodzice Kalei - Momi oraz Koa są prostymi obywatelami Honolulis którzy zajmują się handlem własnoręcznie wyrabianymi naczyniami. Jako iż maja tylko jedno dziecko, dość ciężko przeżyli kiedy Kalea została zmuszona do opuszczenia wioski i osiedlenia się gdzieś w górach Honolulis by uczyć się panowania nad powierzona jej mocą. Boja się oni że ich interes upadnie. Do chwili kiedy okazało się że ich córka została wybrana przez ocean, byli oni przez innych mieszkańców wioski traktowani przyjaźnie, lecz ostatnio stali się wręcz celebrytami. Momi i Koa nie są z tego powodu szczęśliwi. Mają wręcz żal o to że zostali sami, a wszyscy dookoła nich próbują im wmówić że powinni skakać ze szczęścia że dali życie kolejnemu uosobieniu oceanu. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dalsza rodzina Kalei zamieszkuje Honolulis. Zwracali się do niej imieniem Noelani, gdyż taki był pierwszy pomysł jej rodziców by nazwać córkę. Obecnie dziewczyna nie utrzymuje z rodziną kontaktu no chyba że podczas ludowych zgromadzeń - tylko wtedy może ujrzeć ich twarze. 'Miłość' Kaimanie nie grozi zakochanie czy nawet zauroczenie jakąś osobą, odkąd pełni rolę przywódcy duchowego na Honolulis utraciła pociąg fizyczny i możliwość zakochania się. Nigdy nie poczuła jak to jest zakochać się w drugiej osobie...i już nie poczuje. Zdolności i moce Dziewczyna nie od urodzenia potrafiła okiełznać żywioł wody. Jej wrodzona magia była bardzo słaba lecz nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio. Teraz jest uważana za najsilniejszą magicznie osobę ze rdzennych mieszkańców Honolulis. Duch oceanu Hokulani potraktował Kaleę niczym naczynie na przechowanie siebie. W przypadku zagrożenia jej życia ze strony innych osób, może opuścić ciało dziewczyny i otoczyć ją silną kopułą odpychająca wszystko dookoła siebie po czym wrócić "na swoje miejsce". *'Hydrokineza' - Kaimana może operować wodą w różnych jej postaciach czy to stałym, ciekłym czy gazowym. Na początku nauk tworzyła z wody różne przedmioty oraz wzorki ot tak dla własnej uciechy. *'Wchłonięcie/wiązka' - Dziewczyna mając styczność z nawet niewielkim źródłem wody może wchłonąć go i "uwolnić" wprost ze swoich dłoni w formie wiązki. *'Pozytywny wpływ/oczyszczanie' - Kaimana swoją magią potrafi oczyszczać wodę z zanieczyszczeń oraz skażeń magicznych. *'"Dusza oceanu"' - Najsilniejszy atak dziewczyny, który najbardziej efektywnie działa wtedy, kiedy odczuwa ona silne emocje np. Gniew czy smutek. Kaimana podczas użycia tej zdolności uwalnia szarżującą przed siebie ogromną, wodną falę niszczącą niemal wszystko co napotka na swojej drodze, a jednocześnie osłania dziewczynę niczym tarcza. *'Wodna kopuła' - Kaimana tworzy wokół wybranej przez siebie osoby (lub wokół grupy) ogromną, wodną kopułę o kulistym kształcie która działa na zasadzie bariery obronnej. *'Psychokineza' - Kaimana jest w stanie wpływać na przedmioty dookoła siebie: podnieść je siłą woli, przesunąć lub sprawić by upadły. 'Słabości' *'Gorące temperatury' - Zbyt wielki gorąc jest dla Kalei niebezpieczny, bardzo łatwo traci siły. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - 3 Marca. *'Magiczny znak:' - Driada *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Brak i nigdy nie będzie jej mieć. *'Pupilki:' - Brak *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Morski i biały. *'Hobby:' - Spacery po plaży, przebywanie na łonie natury. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' - Kalea ani razu nie obejrzała filmu. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Przemocy, brudu, poczucia bezradności. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Tradycyjna Honolulis. *'Ciekawostka' - Kaleę pełniącą rolę Kaimany można nazwać księżniczką ponieważ jest w pewnym stopniu przywódcą, awatarem swojego ludu lecz nie zasiada na tronie królewskim Honolulis. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Wianku na głowie. *Malowidłach na ciele. *Stelażu który nosi na barkach. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia Kalea urodziła się na Honolulis w prostej rodzinie która od lat utrzymywała się z produkcji naczyń i handlu nimi. Mieszkała tuż przy plaży, więc ojciec czasem zabierał ją na spacery wzdłuż wybrzeża, opowiadał różne historie związane z Oceanem. Ponieważ jej rodzice byli głęboko wierzący, Kalea od małego miała styczność z obrzędami panującymi na Honolulis a rodzice starali się zaszczepić w niej miłość do rodzimej planety...z różnym skutkiem. Tak na dobrą sprawę Kalea niezbyt dbała o to co pomyślą o niej rodzice czy krewni ale nie chciała wdawać się w niepotrzebne kłótnie. Przez lata posłusznie uczęszczała z nimi na różne narady czy jak wspomniano wyżej obrzędy religijne a przy okazji, kiedy podrosła zaczęła wraz z rodzicami pracować. Okres wczesnego dorastania Kalea wspomina ....boleśnie, zwłaszcza ten okres kiedy jej życie zmieniło się na zawsze. Zaczęła budzić się w nocy cała zalana potem i z przyśpieszonym oddechem, pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszała bicie swojego serca. Problemy ze snem i nękające ją dziwne, jakby zamazane sny przedstawiające pojedyncze sceny których nigdy nie widziała a mimo to czuła z nimi jakąś więź odbijały się na jej zachowaniu podczas dnia w szkole czy pracy z rodzicami. Była bardzo zmęczona i chodziła ledwo przytomna, myślała że to minie bo "okres dojrzewania" lecz było tylko gorzej. Napady potliwości oraz "wizje" smugi pojedynczych scen zaczęły dopadać ją także w dzień. Na jej nieszczęście, rówieśnicy szybko zauważyli że Kalea ma jakiś problem i zaczęli z niej szydzić. Również znajomi rodziców śmiali się z niej a ona czuła się strasznie zawstydzona, była przekonana że przynosi im tylko wstyd. Z czasem kompletnie straciła panowanie nad tym co się z nią działo i tylko leżała blada na łóżku trzęsąc się z zimna niczym podczas jakiegoś ataku. W końcu rodzice wpadli na pomysł że być może ich córka jest zwyczajnie chora i sprowadzili lekarza lecz ten nie znał odpowiedzi na to czy - a jeśli tak to na co - Kalea zachorowała. Dziewczyna nie mogła już chodzić do szkoły ani pracować, była w strasznym stanie. Od nasilających się wspomnień, które nie były jej wspomnieniami ale czuła że gdzieś już widziała te wszystkie sceny non-stop bolała ją głowa, jadła znacznie mniej a jej kończyny w dotyku zaczęły przypominać makaron. Jej otoczenie zaczęło myśleć że skoro nic nie dolega jej w strefie fizycznej, to musi ona mieć problemy psychiczne. Kiedy pomniejsze wizyty tutejszych specjalistów od zdrowia psychicznego nic nie dały, rodzice zdecydowali się na prośbę o pomoc samych przedstawicieli duchowej strony planety i błaganie bożków o pomoc. Sami dłużej nie mogli pracować ponieważ byli już w dość zaawansowanym wieku, duchowni byli ostatnią nadzieją rodziców Kalei na znalezienie przyczyny jej fatalnego stanu. To wszystko zbiegło się ze śmiercią jednej z najważniejszych - o ile nie najważniejszej osoby w duchowym życiu Honolulan i na planecie zapanował ogromny smutek, rodzice Kalei jak zostało wspomniane byli głęboko wierzący i nie wiedzieli za bardzo na czym powinni się teraz skupić - czy na opłakiwaniu duchowego przywódcy czy na dalszym szukaniu lekarstwa dla ich córki. Kalea jak nigdy czuła się wtedy samotna. (...) Ciekawostki *Prowadzi pamiętnik. *Jej kwiatem przewodnim jest Nerium oleander lub po prostu Nerium. *Kalea miewa zaniki pamięci i "wizje" zwłaszcza w nocy które tak naprawdę są urywkami wspomnień poprzednich uosobień. Miewa przez to migreny a to skutkuje płaczem z bólu. *Do stworzenia Kaimany mocno zainspirowała mnie postać jak i historia Karmy z gry "League of Legends", jej cytat także pochodzi z tej gry, a nawet poza na ID. *Theme song postaci można posłuchać tutaj w wersji coverowej ponieważ wolę tą wersję niż oryginał. *Podczas wykonywania ataków w stanie silnych emocji oraz podczas użycia "Duszy oceanu", oczy Kaimany zmieniają barwę na bardzo jasny błękit. *Straciła bezpowrotnie możliwość transformacji, nie może także wyjść za maż i założyć rodziny ponieważ utraciła "miłosne ciągoty" i nie odczuwa już miłości tak jak inni oraz pociągu fizycznego. *Stała się także nieodwracalnie bezpłodna. *Stelaż który nosi na barkach, zakładali także jej poprzednicy. *Imię/tytuł Kaimana pochodzi od hawajskich słów- kai "ocean, morze" oraz mana "moc". *Z kolei nadane jej przez rodziców imię Kalea oznacza "Radość, szczęście" w j. Hawaii. *Jej poprzednik pełniący rolę Kaimany był mężczyzną. W historii Honolulis rolę tą pełniło więcej mężczyzn niż kobiet. Pochodzenie thumb|leftHonolulis - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru. Słynie ze swoich nieziemskich pejzaży oraz faktu posiadania własnego słońca. Mieszkańcy żyją zwykle w niewielkich osadach umieszczonych niedaleko plaż. Utrzymują się głównie z turystyki a także rybołówstwa. Honolulanie - rdzenni mieszkańcy planety, to z natury wybuchowe osoby. Bardzo łatwo ich zdenerwować. Zwykle bywają nieufni wobec obcych "z zewnątrz", lecz wbrew pozorom i przy odrobinie cierpliwości z czasem dają przekonać się do nowo poznanej osoby. Podobnie jak z mieszkańcami innych planet które obfitują w bogato rozwiniętą kulturę, Honolulanie bardzo przywiązali się do swoich tradycji. Żyją w zgodzie z naturą wierząc że to właśnie natura daje im życie oraz potrafi je odebrać. Honolulis jest piękną, ogromną planetą obfitującą w oceany, morza, dzikie plaże i egzotyczną roślinność. Z lotu ptaka oraz przez teleskop sprawia wrażenie ogromnej wyspy. Na Honolulis występują również wulkany, lecz nieaktywne a zostało to osiągnięte dzięki magii. Od autorki Galeria Noelani pierwszy projekt.jpg|W koncepcji, Kaimana była całkowicie niebieska ponieważ nie była czarodziejką a wodnym duchem. Noelani ID.jpg Kaimana ID.jpg Noelani portret kolor.jpg Mała Kalea.jpg|Jako dziecko. Noelani symbol.jpg Noelani art.jpg K&K szkic.jpg Kaimana portret.jpg IKolejnailustracjazKaimaną.jpg K&K ozdoby.jpg I znowu ilustracja z Kaimaną bo czemu by nie.jpg Honolulanie chibi.jpg|Chibi Grupowy art OC1.jpg Kalea IDr.jpg Kalea NDID.jpg Kaimana chibi.jpg Kaimana portrecik.jpg Stroje Kaimana strój random.jpg MłodszaKaleaWCywilnymStroju.jpg|Nieco młodsza Kalea, jeszcze przed przyjęciem imienia Kaimana w codziennym ubraniu. StrójDlaKaimanyNiePamiętamKtóryNR.jpg Kaimanart.jpg Kaimana w stroju ceremonialnym.jpg Od innych Kaimana Simsy Twarz.png|Portret w simsach od Liścia Kaimana Simsy.png|W Simsach od Liścia Kaimana Prezent.png|Od Listka Kaimana prezent 2.png|Od Listka Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Kaimaną oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'02.05.19' - Kaimana zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Honolulis Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Inne postacie